1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a self-service terminal and a method for storing currency in the self-service terminal having a function of tracing the source of counterfeit currency.
2. Description of Related Art
Self-service terminals are developed to process many daily financial transactions, such as saving currency, withdrawing currency, and inquiring account information. Therefore, the self-service terminal must have a function of preventing fraud, such as detecting counterfeit currency when the saving transaction is done. However, because there are so many new counterfeit technologies, it is hard to keep up to date with all of them. In some cases, the counterfeit currency can be wrongly detected as not counterfeit currency and can be stored in the self-service terminal, which causes losses to the bank, that possesses the self-service terminal.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.